The invention relates to an arrangement for exchangeably framing pictures.
There are known arrangements for exchangeably framing pictures made of metal and plastic which arrangements are closed in such a manner that locking parts are fixed pivotable and slidable wherein the locking parts are clamped in a circumferential profile frame. Through the provision of such an anchoring of the rearward plate and profile frame, an essential stabilization is obtained, and it is prevented that the profile frame is bent aside from the rearward plate at a respective load. The cover plate together with the rearward plate cannot slip out from the frame upon carrying or suspending of a profiled frame side. When exchange frames for pictures covering a large area are concerned, this arrangement is advantageous especially when the locking parts serve as suspension of the picture because the weight can be carried by the rearward plate.
This arrangement has, however, the disadvantage that the locking parts must be permanently fixed to the rearward plate, which is cumbersome and requires substantial work when considering that upon using exchange frames for smaller pictures the permanent fixation is completely superfluous because an anchoring of the profiled frame to the rearward plate is not necessary. The profile frame is sufficiently dimensioned to provide the carrying upon suspension because of the lower weight of the arrangement. An especial stabilization problem cannot occur.
There are also arrangements for exchangeably framing pictures which are locked by loose locking parts at the rear portion. These loose locking parts are consequently not fixed to the rearward plate by rivet joint or the like so that they are suitable to be used for smaller picture sizes and they inherit the advantage that a fixation to the rearward plate is avoided. On the other hand, if picture sizes of large format are concerned, these exchange frames for pictures are insufficient since they lack the advantage of anchored locking parts fixed to the rearward plate. Moreover, the use of such loose locking parts is disadvantageous because of the fact that both ends must be engaged in the profiled frame. Upon disengagement through depressing, the locking parts must additionally be tilted or pivoted in order to loosen both ends from the profiled frame.